


Penance

by CuratioLethe



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratioLethe/pseuds/CuratioLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even should I be damned to hell for my sin, I will close my eyes and burn in bliss for loving the Loveless." -introspective piece from Soubi's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

My unwilling little master... with wrists so small. My fingers overlap when I cage them and I can never refrain from marveling at just how fragile you are; at the delicate structure of your body when I hold you within my arms. Sometimes, I fear that you'll snap yourself in half if you resist too much. 

But I know that you will not. For all that this deceptively frail frame of yours has witnessed and suffered at the hands of the one you call mother, you stand before me now, unbroken. 

My unwilling little master... with eyes aflame; in indignation, in anger, /in control./ You are every stitch of the thread that binds together the tapestry of a Sacrifice; a master in your own right, but unto only yourself. How I burn in jealousy and desperation that you will not share. That while I hunger for you to square your slight shoulders and look at me with steel and fire, to command me to become subject to your will alone, you deny me at very turn. 

I crave for you to part lips that I have tasted a hundred times and let words slip out that will attach themselves to my body, rendering me incapable of choice. Deny yourself not the glory of becoming the puppeteer that fate has cultivated you into and redefine me as the marionette that my existence is dependent upon being. 

My unwilling little master... who denies his own existence. Who comes to me in the night with unshed tears and the ghost of a resolve on your tongue to never admit just how far things were taken this time. When submission you were never intended for leaves you bleeding from the inside out and damaged in places that no one can touch because you bury them so deep. It's just out of my reach and it leaves me in contradiction to every scar upon my back. 

There is nothing I can do, no way to lift you above the grasp of your tormentor and for the first time, I understand what it means to suffer; to /want/ control.  
At the hands of those who have dominated me so completely, in ways that have exceeded my body's limitations, in a place that would be labeled as /dangerous/, never before have I been left so inexplicably helpless. Not until I met you. 

My unwilling little master... one branded by the stars with the name you despise. You fight to reject the implications, struggling to carve out a path of your own choosing while I watch, silent in both admiration and admonition.. You fear, you hate, you reject, and I cannot understand; for surely it is better to be Loveless than Nameless. 

Better, for a name grants you the sanctity of someone to share it with, someone who will to commit to you in ways you cannot yet comprehend; a person who will belong solely and completely to you. In ways that I can never, in things I can not possibly give you, for I am halved in the conflict between the reverberation of your laughter in my chest and the name etched into my skin. 

My unwilling little master... fight not your fate. For if I can give you nothing else, I will  
give you this- living proof that you have nothing to fear. Whatever the price for defying heaven, I will gladly pay it.. Even should I be damned to hell for my sin, I will close my eyes and burn in bliss for loving the Loveless.


End file.
